


Love in LazyTown

by autumnsky



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnsky/pseuds/autumnsky
Summary: Just a couple of stories about Sportaflopp realizing Robbie isn't so Rotten after all ;-)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic, so i'm sorry if its a bit messy/too short! I hope you enjoy, I'm not quite sure yet if i want this to be a series of prompts or if i want to continue with chapters but i'll keep you updated :-) Let me know what you guys think!

It had been a sultry day in LazyTown when Robbie Rotten was wandering around, up to no good. He had been planning his next scheme to get Sportacus out of LazyTown forever, and had only needed to think of the perfect disguise to tie his plan together. He had been pondering about which outfit would suit this scheme best when he bumped into the kids and overheard them discussing the events of the day.  
  
“Good Morning Robbie!” greeted Stephanie gleefully.  
  
Robbie was not the type to be overwhelmingly welcoming, and naturally Robbie replied in a monotonous mumble  
  
“Good morning for who?”  
Robbie was about to walk away when Stephanie invited him to the party they were planning later that day.  
  
“What, exactly, is the purpose of this party?” Robbie grumbled. Although he would not show it, he was excited to have been invited to anything at all, no matter the occasion. All the kids then chimed in,  
  
“We’re throwing a party to celebrate the first day of summer!” Trixie exclaimed.  
  
“There’s going to be singing and dancing”  
  
“And don’t forget the sportscandy!”  
  
“What about the cake!” Sighed Ziggy, clearly upset that his favorite treat had not been mentioned.  
  
“Well, I could make the cake, If you’d like” Robbie timidly offered. He had not normally helped the kids out in anyway, but he wanted to do something nice for a change. He wasn’t quite sure why, but thinking about how happy sportaflopp would be that he made the cake for the kids sure did boost his moral.  
  
“Great Robbie, Thanks! That's really nice of you.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Robbie let out a sigh as he walked away. He couldn’t figure out why the thought of seeing sportacus later made him so giddy, but it wasn’t something he wanted to think about right now. He had too much to worry about, making a cake and all. He had to try to make a good impression. LazyTown had been really lonely with no one to spend time with. He thought now that maybe making the kids quite fond of him wasn’t such a bad thing. It seemed like they were warming up to him, with the help of sportacus that is. Sport had grown fonder of him over time, and even now considers him and Robbie friends. This thought warmed Robbie’s heart. It was a feeling he had not had in a long time. 

*******

Hello, Robbie!” Mayor Meanswell shouted as Robbie approached, clearly struggling with a cake so big it was nearly toppling over.  
Once Robbie reached the table, he set the huge cake down with a huff.  
“That looks great, Robbie! I’m so glad you came. Now almost everyone is here, we just have to wait for sportacus!”  
And with that, Sportacus came flipping right along next to Robbie. He could never understand how sport could be so energetic all the time, constantly moving about. Robbie had always been so lethargic himself. Then again, sport did always eat healthy and exercise. Robbie took this into consideration for a moment, thought about changing his diet himself, then quickly shook off the thought. Now that the whole gang was here, they could get on with their celebration.  
“Wow Robbie, great looking cake! Too bad it’s not made out of sportscandy.” Sportacus joked.  
Robbie made a face in which he was clearly repulsed by the idea. So far, everyone was having a splendid evening. After Stephanie had performed a little song and dance that she put together for everyone, it was finally time to cut the cake. Robbie had made it, so he had also offered to cut it and hand pieces out to everyone. Not long after Robbie picked up the knife, it was clear to everyone but especially sportafloop that Robbie needed some help.  
“I’ve got it sportaspoon.” Robbie protested grumpily as sport tried to help him cut. While fumbling with the knife and trying to push sportacus away at the same time, the cake in all its enormity had toppled over, right on top of sportacus. Robbie had been trying to hold back a smirk as sport started to freak out. Then Robbie remembered that sports ultimate weakness had been sugar, and he didn’t even have to consume it for it to hurt him. Robbie quickly grabbed sportacus, apologized to everyone while fumbling, and carried him to his lair. Robbie normally would be happy to see sport in a position weaker than him, but this time it made his heart hurt a little. He couldn’t stand to see sadness in sports puppy dog eyes. Finally Sportacus and Robbie were in his lair, and Robbie flopped sport down on his fluffy orange chair. Carefully he started to undress sportacus, but weakly sportaflopp objected.  
  
“Robbie- please, let me get undressed myself. In the bathroom.”  
  
“But sport, i’m just trying to help. It will be easier if you just let me help you”  
  
“Please just help me into the bathroom”  
  
“Okay sport, at least let me turn on the shower for you”  
  
“Thanks Robbie, for taking care of me”  
  
Robbie left sport with the shower on to undress himself. He was confused as to why sport was so uncomfortable with Robbie helping him. They had been close friends, close enough for them to be able to help each other at times like this. Not only was Robbie hurt, but also secretly disappointed that he wouldn’t get to see sportaspoon undressed. While Robbie was trying to clean the frosty mess that plopping sport on the chair had created, he realized that he needed to bring sportacus some towels for when he got out of the shower. Robbie gathered the towels and knocked lightly on the door, calling out to sport. Robbie waited a second for a response, but there was none. He opened the door to see Sport in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist with his hair flowing wet and freely. He couldn’t help but notice how sports ears pointed at the top. This made him wonder. Before being able to get a better look at them, sport noticeably panicked and threw his hands up over his ears.  
  
“Robbie-”  
  
“I’m sorry, sport. I just wanted to bring you these towels, but I guess you found some”  
  
“It’s okay, I just, please get out now” sportacus stammered.  
  
“Sport- is this about, you know, your ears?”  
  
Sport looked absolutely defeated. Until now, not a single person in LazyTown had known his secret. His biggest insecurity. He had always been very careful about keeping his hat on when he was around everyone else. Now that Robbie knew his secret, he was afraid that Robbie might tell.  
  
“Robbie- please don’t tell anyone. Please don’t see me differently”  
  
“Sport, I wouldn’t ever think to hurt you like that. Why don’t you want the others to know though? You know they wouldn’t make fun of you- what’s so bad about everyone finding out?”  
  
“I just- I know they won’t make fun of me but I’m so insecure about it”  
Robbie moved closer to Sportacus, and slowly sport lowered his hands from his ears.  
  
“You have no reason to be insecure, these little elf ears only make you cuter” Robbie said softly as he ruffled sports hair and slid his finger over sports ears, feeling their pointiness.  
  
“I promise I won’t tell a single soul, you little sports elf.”  
Sport moved closer to Robbie to hug him. Robbie flinched at first, but accepted sports hug and wrapped his arms around sports sticky skin. It felt good for Robbie to feel the warmth of someone else, but he couldn’t let himself think this way. He couldn’t grow attached. He was good at hiding his feelings, so that’s exactly what he did. For as long as he could stand it.  
  
“Thank you Robbie, you’re a great friend.”  
With that, Robbie sighed and pulled away.  
  
“I’ll grab you some extra clothes, and you can hang out here while yours wash, if you want?”  
  
“Okay, that sounds great”  
  
Robbie grabbed sports messy clothes covered in frosting, feeling bad that he was the reason this had happened in the first place but also feeling a little indulgence in the fact that he in some ways, was closer to sportaspoon than anyone else in LazyTown.


	2. A day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportarobbie enjoying a day at the beach with the kids ;-) what could be better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god this chapter meant to be about Sportacus finding out about Robbies fear of the ocean but I just... I got carried away. You know, I just wanted Robbie to have ONE good day for godsake give this man a break. I wanted his day to be filled with pure happiness and no embarrassment. I'm also sorry it took so long, i've been busy with the holidays. Let me know if you guys want me to do an alternative chapter where I follow through with the sportacus finding out robbies fear/helping him get over it thing. Hope you guys enjoy!

“Robbie! Robbie wake up, its nearly 11 am”  
  
“Go away sportakook, I need my beauty sleep”  
  
“But Robbie, we’re suppose to go the beach with the kids today”  
  
Robbie grumbled, as he didn’t like being woken up when he could barely get to sleep in the first place. He also wasn’t particularly looking forward to a day out with those little brats. Even after hanging out with Sportaflopp so often, he wasn’t sure that the kids liked him. They seemed to be getting along with him well lately, but Robbie had his doubts. He thought maybe they only were so nice because they knew it meant a lot to Sportacus. Regardless, Robbie got up because he was rather excited to spend the day with Sport, there was just one thing that was holding him back. Robbie had been terribly afraid of the ocean. This is something know one knew, and something he wasn’t planning on letting anyone find out. What kind of villain is afraid of something so simple? Robbie felt embarrassed and nervous about the day's adventure, but tried to act as normal as possible.  
  
“You better not make me do anything besides lounge in the sun, sports elf.”  
  
“Oh, come on Robbie! Isn’t playing with the kids fun? We could play volleyball, or frisbee, or we could even swim!”   
Sportacus’ face lit up, you could tell this was an activity he was particularly eager about.  
  
“Swim! Have you forgotten who I am, sport? Laziest man in LazyTown. Swimming takes too much energy. Who likes to get all wet and sandy anyways when they could be laying in the sun eating icecream?”   
With that Robbie huffed and they finally headed out to meet the kids.  
  
“Have you ever even been to the beach, Robbie?”  
Sportacus questioned as he nugged the tall, lanky man walking beside him. Robbie seemed to be offended by the question, even though he hated the beach.

“Of course I’ve been to the beach, sport. Who hasn’t? I may sleep all day, but I do get around a bit.”  
  
“I just thought, maybe you’d never been because you didn’t seem too ecstatic about it! I thought for sure the only way you couldn’t love the beach is if you’d never been to one”   
Sportacus chuckled slightly, then looked over to see the discomfort on the tall man's face.   
Quickly Robbie covered up his strained expression, and spat back with a   
“Well, Sportaspoon, some people have better things to do then to splash water around at each other all day.”   
This had come out a little harsher than Robbie intended it to be, but they left it at that.  
  
When they arrived at the beach, the kids were already set up and playing cheerfully in the water. Sportacus and Robbie set up as well, then sport went splashing into the water along with the kids. Robbie was perfectly comfortable lounging in his chair.   
It was a sun-drenched day in LazyTown, the birds were chirping, the wind was blowing and the summer days always seemed to last forever. It had given Robbie a warm feeling to be here enjoying the sunny day with sportacus and the kids. Robbie hated to admit it, but being with the little brats was far better than being alone. He was especially fond of the pink girl, Stephanie. She did get a bit annoying at times, always asking what was up with Robbie and Sportacus, but Robbie didn’t mind it all that much. He actually kind of liked being bothered about sport. He liked to think of them as best friends, and maybe even as more. But for now, he had to push those thoughts away. He wasn’t comfortable letting his emotions get carried away. He wasn’t even sure if Sportaflopp felt the same. Actually, he didn’t have any reason to believe Sport would even think that way. All this thinking was putting a damper on Robbies bright and lovely day. Just as Robbie was trying to push the thoughts out of his mind, his concentration was broken by Stephanie.  
  
“Robbie! Robbie, don’t you want to come play in the water with us!”  
  
“As you can see Stephanie, I’m busy napping in the sun. You go have your fun with those noisy kids. I’m sure Sportaflopp has enough energy for the both of us”

“But the best part about the beach is the ocean! I’m sure you’d love it if you’d just tried, Robbie”  
  
“I’m sure i’ll be fine right here. Now please, go back to those little brats and stop bugging me.”   
Robbie was a bit harsh, and but Stephanie seemed to turn around woefully and head back to the water without protesting. He was glad that she had stopped questioning him, but he didn’t seem to feel right about upsetting her. He didn’t know how else to keep his secret. He had to stop worrying, and just enjoy his time in the sun.  
  
Soon after Stephanie went back to play, Sportacus took a break from the water and came to sit down next to Robbie. Robbie had been secretly glancing at Sport in between naps and thought, although he hated the water, he sure was glad that Sport liked to swim, and shirtless at that.  
  
“How’s napping in the sun been, Robbie?”  
  
“Pretty good If I do say so myself. Hows splashing around going for you?”  
  
“I’m having quite a fun time. I love the beach!”  
 ****  
“Yes, I know, you’ve made that painfully obvious”  
  
“What’s that suppose to m-”  
  
Before Sportacus could finish his sentence, a soft jingle came from the parking lot, and Robbie had sat right up, delighted by the sound.  
  
Not only was Robbie significantly happier, but it turns out that the kids all heard it too.They all came running out of the water and up to the ice cream truck, Ziggy leading the way.  
  
“Care for some icecream, Sportaspoon?”  
  
“Robbie, you know I can’t eat sugar, but i’d like to take a walk with you. Lets go get you some ice cream and then we’ll walk.”  
  
“Whatever, little sports elf”  
  
Sportacus’ face lit up a bright peachy color at that reply.  
  
“Robbie! Shhhh”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry. They won't hear me. They’re way too occupied with their drippy icecreams. Now come on, I want some triple chocolate fudge!”  
  
“You know Robbie, you could try just to eat even just a little bit healthier”  
  
“No thanks! I’m perfectly content with eating all the sugar I possibly can”   
This left Robbie smirking as he ordered his trouble chocolate fudge and they started off down the boardwalk.   
“So, are you having a good day?”   
It had been a long lazy day at the beach, and despite Robbies fear, he had had a rather pleasant time. He was having an even better day now that he was alone with sport. The thought of them together as more than friends left his head spinning, but it seemed to be something he thought about more and more as they spent time together. Robbie realized that sport was still waiting on an answer while he was thinking about all this, and sheepishly replied  
  
“Why, I think it’s been a pretty good day. Are you having a good time?”   
“Yes! My days been wonderful. Those kids are so full of energy sometime I think I almost can’t keep up. I’m glad to have some alone time with you though, I haven’t seen much of you all day”  
  
“Ha, I’ve seen quite a lot of you though” Robbie chuckled under his breath, suddenly realizing he shouldn’t have let that sentence escape his lips.   
Sport looked taken by surprise, and again his cheeks turned peachy.  
  
“What was that, Robbie?” He questioned softly, mentally preparing for what would happen next   
By then Robbie had already gobbled down his ice cream, every last drop. He turned his head slightly to glance at Sport, almost as if making eye contact with him would be dangerous.  
  
“Nothing I just… I was saying i’ve seen quite a lot of you. You know, I was watching you playing with the kids. You know, you look really good in that swimsuit…” Robbie stuttered as he responded, quite bewildered that he had managed to say anything like this at all.  
  
Sportacus’ eyes lit up, and he looked at Robbie with a warmness that Robbie hadn’t seen from him before.  
  
Do you think so? You know, I bet you’d look really good in one too. Too bad you don’t like to swim…”   
Robbie wanted nothing more than to be able to swim with sportacus, but he just couldn’t. He didn’t know how to tell him this. He didn’t want to ruin such an intimate moment.  
  
“Yeah, too bad huh. I’m sure you aren’t missing out on much, though.”   
With that response, Sportacus turns towards Robbie so that they are now standing face to face, the tall lanky man looming over the short sports elf. With a little hesitation, but no explanation, Sportaspoon reaches up and gently lays his hand on Robbies face. He stands on his tippy toes so that he’s just tall enough to reach Robbies lips, and kisses him passionately.  



End file.
